1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly relates to a camera system for a single-reflex digital camera with image blur correctors built into an interchangeable lens and the camera main body, and to a method for controlling this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single-reflex digital cameras with which an optical image of a subject is converted into an electrical image signal and can be outputted are rapidly growing in popularity. With a single-reflex digital camera such as this, the camera system is made up of a camera main body and an interchangeable lens that is removably mounted on the camera main body. With this camera system, the camera main body has the basic function of forming images of subjects, and the interchangeable lens has the optical function of constituting part of the imaging optical system.
With this single-reflex digital camera, when the user looks at a subject through the viewfinder, the light that is incident on the interchangeable lens (that is, the subject image) is reflected by a reflecting mirror disposed along the optical path to the rear of the interchangeable lens, and is incident on a pentaprism. As a result, the subject image is converted by the pentaprism into an erect image, and the user can see the subject image through the optical viewfinder.
Also, with this single-reflex digital camera, since a plurality of interchangeable lenses of different focal length can be mounted on a single camera main body, the user can photograph a wide variety of scenes using the interchangeable lens best suited to each scene.
Meanwhile, there has been a proposal for standards for a single-reflex camera system in which the communication system between the camera main body and the interchangeable lens, the lens mount, and so forth are standardized in order to make such products more convenient to use. This would make these products interchangeable as long as the camera main body and interchangeable lens met the standards, so a user could combine camera main bodies and interchangeable lenses made by different manufacturers.
Thus, these single-reflex digital cameras have become a system that is extremely convenient to use, which means that as these single-reflex digital cameras become more popular, they can be used not only by the professionals and experienced amateurs who used them in the past, but also by beginners and so forth.
Nevertheless, even with a single-reflex digital camera, just as with ordinary digital cameras, hand shake often adversely affects the resulting photographic image. Therefore, as the number of pixels increases in the imaging sensors built into the camera main body, and as the enlarged printing of these photographic images becomes more prevalent, the effect of hand shake becomes more pronounced. The effect of hand shake is even more pronounced when the camera is used by a novice.
In view of this, a camera system has been proposed for a single-reflex digital camera, in which an optical image blur correction device for adjusting the optical path and thereby correcting image blur caused by hand shake is built into an interchangeable lens (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-73860-Patent Document 1, for example).